Behind Closed Doors
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Okay; so first Stendan fic I done in a while. Brendan and Trevor talk in prison where Brendan hears about what Ste has been going through;he plans to escape from prison but how can do it? Stendan.
1. Chapter 1

Behind Closed Doors

**Chapter One**

Brendan Seamus Brady found himself in the canteen; opposite Trevor Royle. The two men glanced over at each other in silence. They haven't been completely honest with one another; they were both being very vague.

"You had a chance and yet you stood back; some would call you a coward" Brendan started; making Trevor look up.

They were discussing the reason why Trevor was locked up; the subject of Steven Hay never came up; though it was bound to sooner rather than later. Brendan has tried to forget about him though he couldn't.

"I had too much to lose" Trevor replied to him; leaning back with his arms crossed.

Brendan nodded; he knew how that felt. Though like Trevor; he ended up going behind bars anyway. Despite the fact that they both tried to avoid crime and do the right thing. They have one thing in common because of this.

"Someone set you up?" Brendan asked him casually; the guard looked over with suspicion.

There was a feeling of uncertainty as both men were thinking very carefully before they spoke to one another.

"It wouldn't have surprise me" Trevor answered him; he did have an inkling about who this man was.

Brendan gave another nod; he did know who this man was. He got the low-down from Warren Fox; an ex friend of the Black family. Since he knew Clare Devine very well; therefore he knew Grace and Trevor too.

"You might have made another" Brendan told him; putting chills at the back of Trevor's spine slightly.

Brendan started to laugh; just making him feel more uneasy. As Trevor leaned back with an unconvincing smile.

"Lucky for me; I don't have to be here for any longer" Trevor told him; not wanting to tell him the exact details.

Which made the moustached man even more curious; though he was not quite prepared for what was going to be the strategy for him getting out for a crime he never committed. As he learned in closer slightly.

"How did you figure that out?" Brendan questioned him

Trevor thought about it and he didn't think their was any harm in telling him what his plan was; after all. It's not like he can use that to his advantage she he was prepared to tell him all; he looked at the guard for a moment.

"There is this lad in the village called Ste Hay; I reckon he killed Fraser and if I can get the proof that he did; then I'm free to go" Trevor replied with a smile.

Brendan looked on in disbelief as he shook his head in shock. That is the last thing he wanted to hear. He looked at Trevor again; who was looking at Brendan, knowing that something wasn't right.

"How can you be so sure?" Brendan asked him; in a different tone; it was a nervous tone.

The mood change startled Trevor; it was very jarring and not in a good way at all. Trevor had no idea who he was messing with. He had no idea that he was speaking to the love of Steven's life.

"He never liked Fraser; he wanted revenge for himself, his friends and his sister; nobody else would have done it" Trevor insisted.

Brendan couldn't take it; this was all new to him. The thought of Steven being in a situation like this upset Brendan. It visibly shook him as he had no idea what to say. The worse part was that he was powerless since he was stuck in prison.

"What did Fraser do to him?" Brendan asked him; still keeping his identify a secret.

All thoughts were in his head however he knew he would have to keep his cool to find out more.

"Well he made his life a living Hell; always watching him and his friends; he made him hide drugs a couple of times" Trevor informed the man.

Brendan clenched his fists.

"And you wouldn't have anything to do with that?" Brendan asked him; his tone got more aggressive.

Trevor gave a smile.

"I may have beat him a couple of times to keep his mouth shut" Trevor replied; that was enough.

Before anyone could react; Brendan stood up and grabbed Trevor by his collar. Shoving him against the wall; the guards rushing over. While Brendan repeatedly punching him; all his anger came out with the guards pulling him back.

"I will kill you!" Brendan hissed as Trevor laid on the floor; badly bruised and badly beaten.

As the guards led an angered Brendan down the hallway; though he was trying to escape. He wanted to kill Trevor; just the thought of him beating Steven black and blue made him go over the edge.

...

_TCB_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"You're an idiot" Warren told Trevor; he heard the whole exchange between him and Brendan.

Trevor looked at him; shaking his head. He didn't look very pleased; he was still in shock from the attack. Warren smiled at him; he did like the fact that Trevor was behind bars. He never really liked him.

"How was I suppose to know that the psycho knew Ste?" Trevor asked him rhetorically.

The other man cocked his head to one side; he laughed lightly. As Warren sat besides him; it has been a long time since they last had a chat like this. They did use to talk quite often about Clare.

"You should have asked me" Warren told him with his arms crossed; the guard looking over.

Trevor shrugged; maybe he should have.

"I didn't think; anyway; Brendan is locked up; he can't do anything about it; I just carry on what I'm doing; Ste is going down" Trevor told him with such certainty.

Brendan was being calmed down at the moment in a prison cell on his own. Though he will be back which is when Trevor will have to worry again.

"Brendan will kill you before that happens; trust me" Warren told him; giving him a warning.

...

It was three hours later and meanwhile in Ireland. Eileen Brady was in her back garden; trying to relax. Padraig was in the house; he was eleven years old this year. Her life since Brendan was arrested has only changed a little bit. He did give her all the money from his bank because he had no intention of getting out of jail or so he thought. She still had the same number from before. Her phone went off; she looked down and saw a number she did not recognize. She answered it with caution.

"Hello" Eileen spoke; she could hear breathing down the other line which did unnerve her at first.

_On the other side was Brendan indeed. It has been so long since he has heard a familiar voice other than Warren. So long; he didn't care if it was Eileen's voice. Any familiar voice was a nice change._

"_Eileen it's me; I want you to listen to me very carefully" Brendan started though he was already cut off._

As Eileen almost fell of her chair in shock. She looked to make that sure that both her sons were out of ear-shot.

"You have got some nerve; you ignore us all for a year and now you think" Eileen paused; she knew shouting was no good.

She sighed before saying.

"What is it?"

_As Brendan breathed; placing his hand against the wall._

"_I need you to come back to Hollyoaks and visit me face to face; I know it's a lot to ask but I really need this" Brendan told her; he did have a plan._

The woman was in even more shock.

"Too right it's a lot to ask but no Brendan; I'm sorry but I'm not doing you any favours after how you treated me" Eileen told him.

_Brendan nodded; he knew that she would say something like that._

"_I ask one thing of you; it's been a year and I ask you one thing; I just want to see you... alone" Brendan told her; he waited nervously for an answer._

Eileen started to laugh; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You must think I'm crazy to go all the way to Chester just to see you wallowing in your own self-pity" Eileen told him.

_He sighed; he knew he didn't have long left to speak with her._

"_Not crazy; it would be very noble" Brendan replied; he was playing a very dangerous game._

This just made her even more amused though not in a good way. She was furious at him; he had some nerve to phone her after all this time. He was the one who cut off all contact and now he expects her to drop everything; just to go and see him.

"Noble? Stop living in the past Brendan; you can't sweet-talk me anymore; that ship sailed a long time ago" Eileen reminded him.

_Brendan breathed; he was at lost to what he could do so he tried one more time._

"_Please; I'm desperate; I need your help" Brendan told her; though it was too late._

She sighed.

"I know you are but the answer is still no; it's too late Brendan" Eileen told him; putting the phone down.

_He was about to reply though the phone line was cut off. He put the phone back on the wall; that just made him feel even more powerless. He did think about calling Cheryl but he fought against the idea as he walked away. The guard going back behind him._

...

_TCB_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Brendan returned back to the main area after he calmed down; he needed to keep his calm if he was ever going to escape. In the meantime, he would have to avoid Trevor as much as he could. He looked across to see Trevor talking to Warren.

"Brady; how nice of you to return" Warren said with sarcasm as he smiled; another prisoner wandered over.

His name was Owen Richardson. He was young and vulnerable; Brendan's type. Nothing went on between the two of them; they were just friends. In fact, Owen was straight. He always talks to Brendan about how much he misses his girlfriend.

"Alright? I saw how angry you were before" Owen told him though Brendan was not paying attention.

As he walked over to Warren and Trevor. He had a plan though Eileen not coming didn't help; so he had to bite the bullet and try to talk to Trevor about the village; he needs to know who he can contact.

"Don't push my luck; Foxy" Brendan snarled at Warren.

Trevor looked up at him; revealing his face which had a black eye and a bloody lip. As the three men were just looking at each other.

"Nasty fall you had their Trevor; mind if I have a seat?" Brendan asked him; he needed some control.

The guard looking over once again; making sure nothing happens. Trevor looked at him with suspicion as he looked at Warren for almost support. He nodded as Brendan sat opposite him again.

"What do you want?" Trevor questioned him; he didn't know what to think.

Brendan cocked his head to one side.

"I'm going to give you another chance" Brendan paused; it really was hard; he could snap at any second.

"Would you like to answer a few questions about who is still in the village?"

The question was eager to be answered.

"Sure" Trevor replied with hesitation; this wasn't going to end well for sure.

As silence filled the air again; with both of the men trying to keep their cards close to their chest. Both had to be careful this time as to what they say about themselves; now that they both know each other a little better.

"Is Theresa McQueen still in the village by any chance?" Brendan asked him on purpose just to spite Warren.

Warren shook his head; he had no idea she was in prison.

"Don't go getting Theresa involved" Warren told Brendan; he was adamant about it.

There were tension now; even more tension.

"No; she got arrested I believe" Trevor admitted to both of them.

The three men looked at each other as things were not going well. Warren shook his head; he was not happy though now he knows a little bit of how Brendan feels. Since something bad has also happened to his beloved.

"Okay; well that's a shock; I might have to go for my other option; bring Ste's sister to me; you mentioned her before" Brendan told him, to his surprise.

Trevor gritted his teeth.

"Which one? He has three; though I would decide against the 14-year-old" Trevor told him; Warren was still in shock from Theresa.

A moment passed.

"Bring the one who you mentioned before; I don't know how hard that is for you to understand" Brendan told him; Trevor breathed.

Warren looked between them both; this was news to him too.

"Tegan? How am I suppose to bring her; she would never visit me in a million years" Trevor told him.

Brendan laughed slightly.

"Well if she doesn't then you're not getting out of here alive; that may be a promise or a threat" Brendan paused before leaning in and saying...

"Do you want to take that chance?"

Some prisoners were looking over now at this sight.

"You don't scare me you know" Trevor told him; though it was a nervous tone of voice.

Brendan breathed; he really was desperate. He needed someone from the outside world; he needed to escape. To protect Steven and this 'Tegan girl' seemed like the best option right now.

"Well you should be scared because I have no intention of getting out of here; which means I don't care either way of what happens to you" Brendan replied to him; he said it out of the guards ear-shot.

Trevor gave a nervous smile.

"I will get her to visit me but it's not for you" Trevor replied to him; though he was no longer sure.

Brendan nodded before walking away. This plan was going to work if Trevor does his part right.

...

_TCB_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Trevor sent Tegan a visiting order; saying it was urgent. He couldn't believe that he was doing as he was told though Brendan seemed capable of anything. Even if she did come then he wouldn't have a clue how to try to persuade her to visit Brendan. He was lying on his bed; thinking about what he could say. The man on the bottom bunk was called Ryan Bradford; he did a lot of smuggling; he got caught by the police with a van full of drugs.

"So what will you do if she doesn't come?" Ryan asked Trevor; he was craving a cigarette right now.

As he turned on his side; waiting for Trevor to reply. They always do talk; when everyone else is in their cells and presumably asleep though others just like them will likely be having these talks.

"Then I'm a dead man walking" Trevor told him with just certainly; he was sure that Brendan would kill him.

He believed it as a promise rather than an empty threat.

"No; he won't kill ya; you're no use to him dead" Ryan reminded him; he wasn't stupid.

Only reason he got caught was because one of his so-called friends grassed him up; he had it all planned out except he forgot to makes sure that a certain somebody kept their mouth shut.

"I'm no use to him alive either if this doesn't go to plan" Trevor responded; he breathed slightly.

As Ryan kept silent for a while.

"Look; don't worry about it; he won't kill ya and if ya do fail this then he will only get ya to try again; trust me" Ryan told him in his thick Liverpudlian accent.

Silence filled the air again.

"Let's hope" Trevor said in a quiet tone before turning on his side and closing his eyes to try to get some sleep.

...

It was the morning; people were getting out of their beds and having a shower. Just like outside of the four walls almost. Though they couldn't go outside; that was the big difference. Some sneaky prisoners thought they could have a lie-in though the guards soon spotted them and got them up like they were teenagers dreading school.

"What a beautiful day eh Trevor; I'm sure Tegan would love to visit you for a lovely day out" Brendan spoke with sarcasm.

Trevor looked at him with anger though he wasn't going to risk anything. Though he couldn't stop himself.

"I was going to get a visit from my girlfriend today but you stopped that; so don't you dare speak to me like that!" Trevor hissed; he was furious.

Getting a visit from Grace was the only thing he looked forward to and Brendan took away his one chance by making him get Tegan to visit him instead. Though he soon stopped in his tracks when he noticed Brendan's cold-hearted looking stare.

"I don't care about your little girlfriend; you know that nothing is set in stone and I could still kill you" Brendan told him while storming over.

Warren wandered over as he stepped in between the two men.

"Calm down lads; do you want to get extra time or what?" Warren asked them both rhetorically.

Brendan did calm down; he couldn't let his hatred of Trevor get to him. He had to think about Steven and how much that he wants to protect him. He doesn't think that he could face him though he could make sure nothing bad happens to him from behind the scene.

"Extra time? I've been charged with five murders; I'm never getting out" Brendan reminded Warren.

The guards looked over; Warren breathed. He had no idea how that felt; he was charged with Louise Summer's murder and Anne Minniver's attempted murder which means that he will get out in about twenty years. Brendan has got no chance however.

"I know Brady but killing Trevor won't prove a thing" Warren tried to say; with a hint of sympathy.

At first Warren hated Brendan's guts; he was the one who got him inside though after a while. He felt sorry for him; Brendan was tragic. He had nobody left and he was never getting out. He lost everything.

"No; tell me when Tegan accepts your visiting order" Brendan commanded; looking at Trevor before walking away.

As calmness reached the surfaces again.

"Don't push his luck Trevor; he has nothing left to lose; you do; so try not blow it" Warren told him before walking away too.

Trevor scoffed as he kicked the chair in front of him before sitting down in frustration. Today was already of to a bad start.

...

Trevor waited all day almost for his visiting order to get accepted. He hoped that it would be; he needed it to be. Just when he given up; the guard called him over and told him that it was accepted. She would be in this afternoon.

"Brendan" Trevor called; he was trying not to anger him again; Warren's words stuck with him.

As Brendan looked over; he knew what he was going to tell him. He wouldn't dare speak to him about anything else.

"Finally; he does something right" Brendan muttered to himself; walking over to Trevor.

Both of the men didn't like each other very much anymore for clear reasons. Trevor was being very safe now with his words. Though if Brendan ever mentions his girlfriend again; he will not hold back.

"Tegan; she is gonna visit me; now tell me; what am I suppose to say?" Trevor asked him; looking into his eyes; he could see sadness in them.

Though he could never feel sorry for him; he hated him too much for that right now.

"I don't know; how about a nice hello; a nice how are you and a nice visit Brendan Brady"

Trevor stood back; he was expecting the last sentence. He knew that Brendan would want her to visit him. Otherwise the visit would be pointless really; so their would have to be something like at the end of it.

"Do you want her to know who you are?" Trevor asked with uncertainty; what he really meant was _Do you want her to know you are Ste's ex? _

Brendan shook his head almost straight away.

"No; not at all; tell her I knew Fraser Black" Brendan replied to him; he wouldn't want her to know that.

He doesn't know a thing about her; so he had no idea what to expect. He expected her to look fragile, vulnerable and weak. He expected her clothes to very cheap and plain; her hair to be unbrushed. Basically the exact opposite of what she was; he would likely get on more with Leela though once again; he has no idea.

"Her mum's a cop" Trevor told him; thinking that was information he would want to know.

Brendan laughed slightly.

"Of cause she is; why wouldn't she be? Do as I say and make sure she doesn't mention a word about me to her mum" Brendan told him; giving him yet another task.

Trevor just nodded; this was going to be a long day for sure.

"Is she a dodgy cop?" Brendan then asked; he was slightly worried; he wasn't expecting that.

That was up to debate as Trevor shrugged.

"Depends on who is it with; if it's about her family then yeah; I guess you could say she is" Trevor told him as honestly as he could.

...

_TCB_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Tegan found herself in the waiting area; she has been to prison once herself for apparently murdering Fraser however no; she never and they knew that so they let her out. She was wearing her usual vibrant and colourful clothes; she certainly looked out-of-place in a location like this. Even the other visitors matched the colour scheme. She accepted the visiting order because she wanted to have some sort of closure. She wanted to know why; why did he do it? She hates him for it and she can't get over the fact that he shot him when Rose was in the backseat; that's indefensible. Though it was only allegedly as she waited for him to arrive. She got a sudden feeling of anxiety when she realized that it almost time as she waited for him to come through that door. She didn't tell anyone she was coming here today; not even Sam. She doesn't want them to give her the third-degree; she waited another few minutes. There he was; Trevor was looking a little more rugged than normal.

"Tegan; glad you could make it" Trevor started; his voice had a small hint of comfort in it.

As he sat down opposite her; their were tension between them all regarding Fraser. Though that was to be expected. She moved up slightly; looking at him and she could see sweat on his body. Someone made him nervous but it wasn't her. It was a certain somebody in the prison called Brendan.

"What do you want Trevor?" Tegan asked him; she had no time for small talk; she needed to get to the bottom of things.

Besides; she wasn't entirely comfortable with being in this place; it reminded her too much of her short stint and that wasn't nice. Feeling humiliated when she had to remove some items of clothing just for them to find out that she never done it.

"I never did it alright; I promise" Trevor told her; he hoped she would believe him.

She sighed; she couldn't. There was so much evidence stacked against him that it was almost impossible to deny that he didn't do it. She looked around the visiting room; not wanting to look him in the eye.

"You did do it; I saw you" Tegan insisted; she remembers the night she found Fraser and Trevor running away.

It made sense that it was him at least.

"You think you saw me; you never actually saw me" Trevor paused before saying in a firm tone.

"I hated Fraser but I never would have killed him; not in cold-blood"

That much was true at least however they weren't there to talk about that as he had to get onto the real subject to why she was here.

"I don't want to hear it; I know you did it" Tegan told him though now she wasn't so sure.

She finally looked at him; she doesn't like him. Never has and never will; he beat up her half-brother if nothing else. She does care about Ste but she doesn't love him immensely. She wouldn't risk anything for him. She doesn't know him well enough.

"Look; I called you over here because somebody wants to see you; he knew Fraser" Trevor lied; well about the last part at least.

She looked generally cautious.

"That's all over now; he's dead and you're locked up; I don't know why we have to bring up the past" Tegan replied; her words were all over the place.

Trevor sighed; he needed this one thing from her. He was seconds from admitting the whole truth though he went against it.

"I know but he really needs to speak to you; it has something to do with his money; you want Rose to grow up secure; don't you? Trevor asked her rhetorically.

The mention of Rose alone made her protective.

"Of cause but Fraser; he already gave me money for her and I don't care about it you know; I just" Tegan stopped half-way through her sentence.

"I just wish that you left us alone; Rose has lost her dad; she will grow up and she will find out eventually about her dad; you know she will so... so why do you think I care about money; I don't"

That was the only time that Trevor saw some sort of passion and anger in her voice this afternoon. That clearly hit a nerve.

"His name is Brendan Brady; he really wants to see you; it's not all about the money; he has some more information" Trevor spoke; he was sounding really needy.

She shook her head.

"I knew this was a bad idea" Tegan said as she started to get up though something stopped her.

As Trevor finally flipped; he didn't want to die in prison. He loved Grace too much to let that happen.

"He is Ste's ex!" Trevor shouted; making her turn around.

She was lost for words slightly as she returned and sat back down. With people looking over as he made a scene now though he really was desperate.

"What? Ste use to go out with him?" Tegan asked him.

He nodded. His head was all over the place at the moment; prison was driving him insane and he has only been there for a couple of weeks. So goodness knows how Warren and Brendan deal with it.

"Yeah but you can't tell anybody; his commands; not mine; I shouldn't have even told you" Trevor retorted; he slammed his hand down on the table.

His downfall; if you can even call it that. Is that he isn't very smooth when it comes to persuasion. He is more of a 'act now; think later' sort of guy.

"Why does he want to see me?" Tegan asked him; she wasn't totally brainless.

She knew that Trevor was lying before; this had nothing to do with her or Rose. She knew that; this was clearly about Steven. Though what could possibly say to him; she wouldn't even know where to start.

"He wants to protect Ste; he didn't say it but it was pretty obvious; he will want to talk to you about Ste and how he is doing; nothing heavy" Trevor answered her; in vague terms.

She scoffed.

"Nothing heavy; you are expecting me to go and visit some crazy ex of Ste; what is he in for?" Tegan asked; she was curious.

He shrugged; he hardly knew. He knew the body count but he didn't know who they were. He heard that their were some sort of shooting in the club. Nothing more than that; so he was verging on clueless. He was not going to tell her; it might put her off.

"I don't really know; just come; he send you a visiting order and you will accept it but don't tell him that you know; okay?" Trevor asked her.

She scoffed again.

"No; I can't come; I don't even know anything about this Brendan; he could be anything" Tegan was cut of.

As Trevor had to make him look as good as he could. Like he was a sales rep trying to sell a product almost.

"He's a calm man; he doesn't get angry unless you mention someone close to him in a bad way; just come and listen; that's all you need to do" Trevor reassured her.

She shook her head in almost amazement. Amazed of how easy Trevor makes something like this out to be. He doesn't even begin to take into account the emotional complications of this; one sentence could break Brendan.

"I don't know what he is like though but I will come; if he knows Ste and no; I won't tell anyone... again" Tegan told him with a hint of derision.

Trevor nodded; he gave a small smile.

"Good; well don't tell anyone and everything will be fine" Trevor tried to say though he couldn't guarantee that.

...

Brendan was besides Owen; he was in the canteen once again. He was currently mopping up; it keeps him a little bit at least.

"Are you okay?" Owen asked Brendan; they shared a cell together which is how they became friends.

He looked at him as if he said something wrong. Brendan would never be 'okay' again; sometimes he thinks about sending Steven a visiting order but he never does and never will. He doesn't want to mess with his head; not again.

"Stupid question" Owen muttered to himself when he received no answer; he sighed.

The days were tiresome and long; every day felt like two. It was the psychological experience that took the strain on them all. The feeling of knowing that they weren't going to get out for a long time and knowing that anything could happen their beloved ones and them being totally powerless.

"She not returning your calls?" Brendan then asked out of nowhere; he was referring to Owen's girlfriend; Molly.

He shook his head; he was really worried about her. She seemed really edgy on her last visit; two weeks ago; he hasn't seen her since. Owen always thinks the worse and he thinks that she has left him and got with someone else.

"No; she's probably got with another fella; she's probably with him as we speak" Owen replied; he gave a sad laugh.

Brendan murmured; not knowing what to say. He was about to reply though Trevor arrived and said.

"She said she visit you and she won't say a word; so you're welcome to send her a visiting order"

As Trevor stood with his hands by his side; feeling pretty pleased with himself.

"That's good; isn't that good?" Brendan asked rhetorically while he looked at Owen.

Though the tone changed to wariness.

"I thought that's what you wanted" Trevor replied.

Brendan laughed.

"Yeah it is what I want and you gave it to me so thank you" Brendan spoke with cynicism.

Trevor derided; he was about to leave though Brendan grabbed onto his arm. He pulled him towards him. He leaned in closer.

"Don't you ever feel pride in front of me; now go" Brendan hissed before letting him go; he watched him rush of.

Before he carried on mopping the floor.

...

Tegan was in her bedroom; she went on Google and typed in _'Brendan Brady' _She looked behind herself; to make sure nobody walks in. Before clicking on the first link which was about the whole Silas Bisset proceeding.

_'Local nightclub owner, Brendan Brady found to be innocent for the murders of India Longford, Rebecca Massey and Rae Wilson; after wife of footballer Carl Costello was found murdered; local journalist Silas Bisset was found to be the culprit; more on this shocking story as it develops'_

She hesitated before clicking on another link.

_'Local gangster Danny Houston found dead; by local man called Steven Hay; Warren Fox took in for questioning'_

She looked at her brother's name for a second; she really didn't know what to expect; she was a little scared to carry on this but she needed to know what she is getting herself into as she clicks on the next link.

_'Copycat killer at large! Local nurse, Lynsey Nolan, 26, was found strangled in her home by local club owner Brendan Brady...'_

At this point she stopped looking; it was too much. She felt like was she going through his private things almost; this really felt wrong. As she closed down her laptop; wondering how she was going to act normal; around Ste after this find. She knew she would have to stay away from him for a couple of days.

"Alright?" Sam asked as she opened the door as looked at her daughter who was silent.

She looked up at her mother.

"Of cause; why wouldn't I be? In fact; I'm going to get some food" Tegan said; painting on a smile before walking past her mother.

Sam was none the wiser.

...

Brendan sent for a visiting order for the first time. Trevor showed him how and off it went; to his old address. He was surprised to know where they were living; what a coincidence. Trevor informed him by this point about the entire Lomax family. Warren over with a smile plastered across his face.

"Run over; Clare was run over you say; I knew her seven life's had to be up soon" Warren said with a chuckle.

Trevor was becoming their inside man.

"Yeah; well we all die one day" Trevor replied; he didn't like that Warren was laughing.

That he can't blame the man; Clare left him to die in a fire so her dying was Warren's version of justice.

"I wish I had a beer to celebrate" Warren told them; laughing still with sick pleasure.

Brendan walked away; he had no use for that. That was before his time; besides he needed alone time as he returned to his cell. He pandered over his past; he was starting to regret this. He needs to let Steven move on with his life though he knew that as long as he was alive; that was never going to happen.

...

_TCB_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Brendan was laying awake in his cell as he looked to his side at his four pictures. He could just about make them out in the dark. He could see the five best things that ever happened to him on those four pictures. Cheryl, his two children, Lynsey and Steven. He closed his eyes; trying to get some sleep. Though something was on his mind.

"Owen" Brendan spoke; he knew the younger man was awake as he could hear him tossing and turning.

As Owen gave up and looked up at the ceiling.

"I know; I keep making noise" Owen replied with a sigh; he kept thinking about Molly.

The room went silent for a few moments. As Brendan turned back on his side to look at his photographs; his memories, his past. The one he tried so hard to forget; he was never supposed to live this long.

"Do you ever think about leaving?" Brendan asked him; he felt coldness; despite the fact he was covered up.

Their was a breeze coming through.

"All the time" Owen admitted; that was always at the back of his mind; he counted down the days.

Brendan closed his eyes.

"I need to get out of here; someone I love; someone I betrayed over and over again; they need my help; I need to get out" Brendan told him; even that was too personal.

The younger man didn't know what to say; he breathed. That was a side of Brendan he never saw before.

"Would they want it?" Owen then asked; making him think for a second or two.

Would Steven even want his help? Probably not. Though Brendan couldn't let him have that choice. Even if he wanted to.

"It's not up to them" Brendan spoke faintly before closing his eyes and falling into a restless sleep.

...

It was the next day; the letters were posted through the Lomax's household letter box. Including the visiting order which Leela picked up. She was confused; she read the names. It was addressed to Tegan from Brendan.

"Oi; give me that" Tegan demanded as she snatched it of Leela; who looked at her with a confused suspicion.

Sam was out luckily.

"Would you like to tell me what's going on? Who is this Brendan guy?" Leela asked her sister with her arms crossed.

"It's none of your business" Tegan insisted; turning on the kettle; she was still a little bit sleepy from the last night.

Leela scoffed slighty.

"Tegan; tell me who he is now" Leela pressurized; she was not going to let this one go.

Silence filled the room.

"It's just some guy; don't tell mum; it will open a whole can of worms" Tegan replied; sitting down the couch.

"Some guy in prison; who is he? I mean; is he your ex? Your friend? What?" Leela asked her; she had no clue.

"Just drop it please; I don't want to hear more about it" Tegan groaned; turning on the television.

Trying to avoid the subject.

"Not until you tell me who he is; what have you got to hide?" Leela asked her as she sat besides her.

"Okay; fine; he is a friend of mine; he's not in there for anything that bad; all you need to know is that I'm there for support" Tegan lied; hoping she wouldn't question it.

"Right and you don't want me to tell mum because?" Leela asked; with a small laugh of disbelief.

"Because he's in prison; mum doesn't need to know everything prison related; so now please just drop it" Tegan replied.

...

Brendan breathed; he was going to meet Tegan today. Steven's sister; he can't get over the fact that Ste has three sisters. Though that was the least of his worries right now; he just needed someone who knew him. He had a plan. He looked over at Warren.

"Be careful you don't scratch that paper too much; it's not returnable" Brendan spoke.

Warren was writing to Theresa; he knew what prison she would have been sent to. He was writing to her; he was being quite cruel really. Despite knowing she was going to be in her own personal Hell; he still felt bitter.

_To Theresa,_

_A little birdie told me that you're in prison; I bet the other prisoners are loving it. A young and sweet thing like you. So Kyle is free now; well done; I would send you a medal but I'm not allowed to exchange goods. You always were a dumb blonde but I never really thought you were this dumb. I don't give you enough credit obviously. I wasted all that time of trying to save your skin; so thanks for wasting my time. Enjoy prison Theresa; you won't last a year. _

_From Warren Fox_

"I know" Warren said before crunching it up; he couldn't send her that; even he knew how cruel that would be.

He would never have sent that; he doesn't blame the girl but he does care that she wasted his time. Though he does actually like her so he drew the line as he got out another paper and started the letter again.

Brendan shrugged before looking back at his book.

...

Another few hours passed; it was time.

"Well I got to go; I got someone to meet; how lucky they will be to be in my company" Brendan spoke with irony.

Trevor shook his head as he watched him stand up. This might be strange for Brendan since he hasn't spoken to anyone from the outside world for a year and a half. It was going to be abnormal for him.

"Lucky being the opposite word" Trevor muttered to himself; only Warren heard his remark.

As Brendan walked away; going towards the door and walking behind people in the long forgotten hallway which led to the visitor's room. The guard watched him; letting him and ten others past. Brendan didn't know what to expect; he was just hoping luck would come his way. He breathed; he was the last one in. He looked around the room to find one empty chair and a young woman waiting. He was surprised; was this really her? He sat opposite Tegan in silence.

"You must be Brendan" Tegan trembled; she sounded nervous as she found herself shaking.

Even more so when he didn't reply. He just stared; analysing her. She reminded him a little bit of Cheryl; her clothes and her figure showed a resemblance. A little bit; not a lot. She seemed more callous.

"Are you going to speak or?" Tegan then asked; she looked at him back.

He had a black beard that covered most of his face and chin. He looks like he hasn't shaven for weeks. He looks beaten and lost. His eyes were filled with sadness and anger. He looked tortured.

"Are you going to be polite?" Brendan then asked; making her gasp slightly as she leaned back.

She wasn't expecting him to speak then.

"No offense but I'm not the one banged up; what do you want?" Tegan asked him; her tone changed to annoyed.

More silence from him. On first impressions; she had no idea what Ste ever saw in him though she never knew him before prison. So she couldn't really make a judgement like that; nor would she dare.

"I want to know more about Fraser Black" Brendan told her; he breathed; looking into her eyes.

He knew that he hit some nerve.

"Well he was shot you know by Trevor; now he's lying in a coffin somewhere; so it doesn't matter anymore" Tegan replied; she did sound cold.

Brendan wasn't really use to this.

"You cut to the chase faster than anyone I know; maybe I can change the question around a bit; what was he like when he was alive and yes; it does matter" Brendan spoke gently.

"I went out with him; he owned a club; he has three daughters; one died; look I really don't know why you want to know" Tegan admitted to him.

"You don't play games; I like that; did he make any contact with Steven Hay?" Brendan then asked her; he closed his eyes; thinking.

"I know who you are Brendan; Trevor told me; okay; so don't play riddles with me; please" Tegan replied to his shock.

"Trevor told you what exactly?" Brendan then asked.

"You went out with Ste; he told me that you to want protect him; but you know what? He got his family and friends to do that" Tegan replied.

Brendan laughed slightly.

"Do his family and friends know that he was beaten black and blue by Trevor Royle too?" Brendan asked; losing his temper.

"Yeah but" Tegan was cut of.

"Yeah and yet he walks around; still with the air in his lungs; still hurting Steven and you sit back and do nothing; just give him a hug now and then; am I right?" Brendan asked her; not expecting a direct answer.

Tegan shook her head.

"We don't want to risk anything" Tegan told him though she knew how it sounded.

"No? That's the difference between me and them; I would" Brendan told her.

...

_TCB_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author Notes: So sorry for the long wait; I make it up to you all I promise. :) Thanks for reading and I love reading your reviews._

**Chapter Seven**

Steven Hay was at home; he got a visiting order from Trevor unbeknownst to Brendan; both men were now playing each other at their own game. He was shaking as he looked down upon it; thinking to himself; what does he want?

"Are you alright?" Blessing asked; she was the girl who lived with him; she noticed how he was.

He looked at her.

"Yeah" Ste replied with a blank expression on his face; trying to hide his true feelings.

He wasn't really alright; not at all. He just needed to know what was going on; he knew that Trevor wanting to see him was not good news. Though he did accept it; he needed to know what he wanted exactly.

"You don't look it" Blessing told him honestly.

He was slowly getting annoyed.

"Stop asking questions; it's none of your business" Ste replied; still looking down at the visiting order.

He held it in his hand. He had no time for questions; he doesn't even know himself what it's about. He thinks it may be about Fraser's murder however John-Paul was adamant that he is innocent.

"Fine; you can mope on your own" Blessing countered; turning her attention back to the television.

He sighed; he was going to visit Trevor tomorrow.

...

Warren sent the letter to Theresa as he returned back to the main prison area. He looked over to find Trevor playing snooker with his cellmate Ryan while Brendan was reading his book again. All seemed calm for now.

"Did you send the letter?" Trevor asked him; taking his shot; he was winning at the snooker.

He had nothing better to do then play snooker; he sent the visiting order while Brendan was talking to Tegan; his plan had to be changed slightly. Now that he knows that she knows; he hoped it would work anyway.

"Yeah; I hope Theresa is alright; a young and pretty thing like that her will be taking advantage of; those women prisons are brutal" Warren replied to him with his arms crossed.

Trevor nodded.

"Oh definitely; a pretty face like that, it makes you feel sorry for her" Trevor spoke with a small laugh.

Brendan looked up.

"Did Joel not bother to visit her?" Brendan asked them; he did wonder sometimes about how Joel is doing.

As silence followed.

"No; thanks to you" Warren told him, making Brendan laugh.

As much as Warren hates to admit. He does care about Joel and he has not forgiven Brendan for driving him out-of-town. Even if Joel doesn't like Warren anymore; a part of him still cares; even without his son's love.

"Oh yeah; I forgot" Brendan replied with a smile; he never forgot at all.

Trevor had no idea who that was. It was before his time; he knew past residents such as Clare and Katy Fox. That was all though; nobody else from the village's past crossed his paths. Not even Louise Summers.

"Don't push my luck Brady" Warren hissed; walking away before any harm could be done.

...

A few hours later; Ste was walking around his house. Trying to find food; he can't remember the last time he had a proper meal. He is meant to be a chef though these couple of weeks; he has been too preoccupied with everything lately. He heard a knock at the door; he sighed. He wasn't in the mood of company as he reluctantly walked towards it; everyone else was out. Blessing, Dennis and George all went out to dinner together; they did offer him to go though he didn't feel up to it.

"I'm coming; I'm coming" Ste groaned as he opened the door; he looked shocked as he went to shut the door though they put their foot in the way.

They knew a fair bit about the Steven's troubles; they caused some of them.

"Now that's very rude of you; isn't it?" Grace asked sarcastically as she pushed past him. She needed words.

He stepped away from her; he especially didn't have time for this.

"What do you want Grace?" Ste inquired; he figured this was about Trevor. What else could it be about?

She looked around; presumably checking if he was alone and when she was sure that he was, after her quick search. She turned her attention back him; grateful he was alone as she cleared her throat.

"Trevor rang me before from the prison; told me all about your little friend" Grace began; confusing Ste. He had no idea who she was on about.

Brendan never came to mind. He didn't like to think about him; that man broke his heart more times than once. He opened up to him about his childhood before being carted to prison; banning him from ever contacting him again. He wasn't even allowed to go to court.

"I don't know who you're on about" Ste told her with his arms crossed; he didn't think he would want to know.

She gave a small smile. He didn't know what that meant; she seemed very smug about it. Whatever it was.

"Don't lie to me Ste; well all know about your precious thug; Brendan is it?" Grace asked him; confirming the unlikelihood.

This did get a reaction out of him as he leaned in closer to her with anger in his eyes.

"You have no right to say his name; you hear me!" Ste hissed; squaring up to her. Which did make her panic for a little bit.

He has been aggressive to her before though this was more than this. He actually sounded passionate rather than just tired. Though she soon carried on her taunting; not expecting anything to happen.

"Who's name? Brendan's? Because believe me you when I say that he will meet his maker; all I have to do is call a few of my old buddies in the nick" Grace threatened with the intention of going through with it.

He beat up her boyfriend; she wasn't going to let this go. She knows that her lover's attacker will be vulnerable deep down. She read about him and knows about what happened in the club; something like that would weaken anyone given the chance.

"Oh yeah and you think I care?" Ste cruelly asked; he did care; of cause he did but if she knew that he cared then she got something over him.

He doesn't want her to know his weak spot.

"In that case; I will arrange it and I will make sure Brendan knows that you approved" Grace notified him; she was about to leave.

Though he grabbed onto her arm. She gasped slightly as she has never saw him harm a woman in this way. He was not thinking straight; he hasn't hurt any woman since Amy Barnes though he would cross that line again for Grace.

"You do that and I will kill you; do you hear me Grace? I will kill you!" Ste snarled; he didn't realize that he was hurting her.

Though he was.

"You wouldn't kill me; you wouldn't have the guts" Grace insisted; trying to hide her obvious discomfort.

He shook his head; this woman was really testing his patience. He grabbed her arm tighter; this time with the intention of hurting her. She actually cried out in pain; making him quickly let go; despite everything. He knew he would have to keep his new-found morals; he didn't want to cross that line again.

"You listen to me very carefully, if you call those guys on Brendan; then I will kill you because you really don't want to see me in a world without him; trust me" Ste uttered; for once he had the upper hand. He watched her leave without a word.

That did stop her from making that call; she could tell that it would be a big mistake; getting Brendan killed. The way he reacted at the sound of his name alone was too much. She has bitten off more than she can chew with this one.

...

Brendan was curious; he needed to know what Trevor was doing while he was gone. Warren admitted that he witnessed him sending yet another visiting order though he was unsure who it was to.

"He never said who it was?" Brendan asked Warren; he hoped that he was wrong. Trevor wouldn't be so stupid, would he?

Warren shook his head; of cause he never knew. It wasn't his prime concern right now; it never would be either.

"No; why are you bothered anyway?" Warren questioned; even he wouldn't think Trevor would be so stupid to ask for Ste.

Brendan looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Forget it; he already knows that I keep my promises" Brendan spoke; he presumed that anyway.

Things were getting out of hand.

...

_TCB_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The next day came; Trevor knew that Ste was going to be here today and he had to keep it a secret from Brendan. He pretended that he was meeting one of his associates from work though Brendan was cautious of cause. Warren looked between them before saying...

"I'm hoping to get a letter today from Theresa though I don't know how long they take; likely a long time if she's gonna be writing them; don't get me wrong; she was a lovely girl but she was as thick as two planks of wood"

None seemed that interested.

"Bit harsh" Trevor commented; looking at the time; he looked at Warren again with a sly smile.

Warren smiled back. Suddenly a fight emerged between two other prisoners called Max and Lewis as they pushed each other back. Trevor watched them; moving away quickly as Max pushed Lewis onto the chair. Brendan didn't even look up as the guards tried to separate them.

"Christ" Warren muttered under his breath as one of the two fighting men were taken away with a struggle.

A moment of silence before everyone started to talk again after watching the small scuffle.

...

Steven was outside the club; all this talk of Brendan made him crave him once again. He will always love him however he tried to put him at the back of his mind. Tried to move on; though it's not enough and he is only kidding himself. He can never move on completely. He doesn't love John-Paul; never has and never will. It's still all about Brendan for him and always will be.

"Looking for something?" Grace asked him with her arms crossed; she changed her tactic and she would quite happily tell Ste this fact.

She made a phone-call inside to get some of the prisoners to beat up Brendan; not kill him. That would be silly, she knew that. Though beating him up is fine; after all he beat Trevor. It seemed fair to her.

"No" Ste simply replied; going back to his usual tried tone; nothing seemed to matter anymore.

She cleared her throat.

"About before; I'm sorry; I mean killing him is a little bit too far but it's okay Ste; I just got them to beat him up; that's fine with you right?" Grace asked him rhetorically.

Once again; she never expected a major reaction. She was banging on the fact that she was a woman and they were in a public place though once again she will be mistaken. As the thought of someone hurting Brendan tipped Ste right over the edge. He pushed her against the wall with people looking on in shock.

"What did I tell you before? I told you not to touch him!" Ste hissed; he could tell that she was in shock; she looked at him.

The thought of anyone hurting Brendan made him angry.

"Hit her Ste" Mercedes said with a small laugh as she watched in the background with her arms crossed.

He let her go; shocked at his own outburst. As he turned around to find quite a few people staring at him in shock for the most part. He looked towards the shop to find John-Paul there with Matthew in the pram.

"What are you all staring at?" Ste asked with fresh tears in his eyes; when nobody answered, he turned on his heels.

Walking away in tears as he tried to wipe them away; he never really liked to think about him in there. Because he knows it would just made him upset like now; he couldn't help but think about how he must be feeling in there. All alone and beaten with nobody for comfort; it didn't seem right.

...

Brendan was on the floor after the unexpected attack that three prisoners performed on him; he was left on the floor. He was still breathing and conscience as he tried to get up; though he couldn't. He was still very weak.

"Get up Brady; you're not hurt" Warren insisted as he stood besides him; looking down upon him.

He stayed on the floor for a few moments; as soon as someone even attempted to touch him. He found the strength to get up; he looked around. Still feeling unsteady and dazed as he had to sit down. The three men were gone at this point with the guards having to take all three away.

"What was that about?" Brendan managed to ask; he looked towards Trevor; he witnessed a small smile on his face.

Warren sat besides him.

"I don't know; they wanted a punch bag I guess" Warren joked; he didn't care about him getting hurt. Not one bit.

It was just another day in the prison for them really. It wasn't the first time that Brendan has got beaten up. Brendan looked at Trevor again, who walked of, not wanting to get blamed for something he had no part in. He had no idea Grace set this up.

"Unlike you; you want a woman to knock about" Brendan hissed back slightly; he was in no mood for jokes.

Neither wanted to joke by this point however Warren did say something wrong and he regretted saying as soon as he did.

"You're no better than me; you beat up your Ste" Warren reminded him with his arms crossed.

Brendan breathed; him being weak prevented anything from happening as he just sat still with his hands grabbing the surface of the seat next time. Warren liked to remind him of that every time he mentions Louise; it seems only fair to him

"Steven knows that I didn't mean that" Brendan told him; he hasn't mentioned his name in so long.

Not like this; not on his own accord. He was disgusted with himself for his actions; he really was and now even more so. Being in this place gives you time to think and every day he thinks about how much he hurt him in the past.

"You really loved him and I really loved Louise; in our own twisted way" Warren admitted; he hasn't been this personal for a while.

He even felt a tear coming down his cheek as he thought about Louise. Though he quickly wiped it away.

"Don't; you killed Louise; I may have hurt Steven in the past though I would never would have killed him; that wasn't what I did" Brendan tried to say.

There was no real comparison in their relationships. Though Brendan could understand that Warren may have loved Louise once and he may have hurt her and hated himself for it at the start. Though as soon as he pulled a gun on her; his love for her was gone.

"I didn't want to kill her; I didn't" Warren told him firmly; he still didn't like to blame himself; he liked to make excuses.

Brendan shook his head; he had no feelings but distaste for him which is quite something from him to feel. Though he doesn't hold any grudges for him; not anymore at least. That feeling is long gone.

"Have you get a letter from Theresa yet?" Brendan just asked him; changing the subject.

Silence filled the air after a few moments.

"No; I haven't got one yet" Warren truthfully replied; he was still waiting on that one.

Brendan was about to reply though a guard walked over with a visiting order to his confusion. He passed it onto Brendan before walking away; he looked across for a moment. He didn't want to look at it. Warren looked down upon with a look of shock. It was from Steven.

"It's from Ste" Warren informed him; before he even got the chance to look at himself; he finally did.

He looked at it with shock; his first one. He could see him this afternoon; he refused to visit Trevor after he found out what Grace did. He wanted to visit Brendan instead; he was in such a bad place. He needed to see him and he risked a rejection. He needed to see if he was alright and he just wanted him in general. This visiting order was almost like a cry for help.

"Why? I told him to not to; I told him" Brendan stopped halfway through his sentence with a small tear falling down.

This wasn't apart of the plan but the more he looked down upon. The more he couldn't refuse; he could see the man who he loves this afternoon. Though he wouldn't want to do that to him; after all this time. He would feel selfish though Steven wants to see him. All thoughts were in his mind.

"Good luck" Warren simply spoke before standing up and walking away to leave him with his thoughts.

...

Steven was in his bedroom; looking in the mirror. He was going to the prison and if Brendan doesn't come then he thinks that he will know where he stands. If he does come then he won't know how to react. He knew he was taking a big risk in doing this; he was preparing himself for the worse. He heard a knock.

"I'm busy" Steven called though he wasn't really; just wanted some alone time; time to think.

He doesn't know whether he should dress casual or a little bit smarter than usual. He knows where he is going though that doesn't mean he wants Brendan to think he is letting himself go. Though deep down; Steven knows he wouldn't care about that.

"Really?" John-Paul asked him as he stood in the doorway; walking in without warning.

Steven turned around with a sigh. He doesn't want to talk to him right now; all he could think about was Brendan and how he will be if he gets the chance to talk to him and tell him what's been going on lately.

"Yeah; get out please; I'm going to see someone today" Steven told him; not wanting to say where he is really going.

A small smile was on John-Paul's face.

"A date is it? Who is he then?" John-Paul asked him with slight sarcasm; he can't think what else it could be.

Silence filled the room.

"Something like that" Steven replied after a few moments.

He scoffed; leaving without a word. He expected Ste to go after him though he never did. Just went towards his door to shut it. His mind really was elsewhere and refused to let anything else in.

...

It was time for the visit now and Brendan realized that if he said no then would regret it and he couldn't refuse. He changed his mind about blocking all contact; he knew that they would always see each other again as along as they were both alive. Brendan walked over to the hallway; he was last in line again. He followed behind; once again. He looked over at the waiting room. To find one empty seat and him. He almost couldn't believe his eyes; this was really happening. He walked over; he knew that he looked awful. As soon as Steven laid eyes on him; he stood up and held onto him tight. He didn't know how he would react and he thought he could contain himself though he realized his couldn't as he kept tight hold of Brendan with some tears falling down.

"I been waiting for so long" Steven cried as Brendan couldn't help it as he had to hold onto him back.

He didn't want him to be upset. They both let go after they could feel the guards looking over as they sat opposite each other. With Steven just looking at the cuts and bruises; he really did look beaten.

"What happened to you?" Steven asked; still with tears in his eyes as he held onto hand without any hesitation.

He hated seeing him hurt; he knew that someone did this and he hated whoever it was. It didn't matter; he knows that Brendan is more than capable of looking after himself though he seemed to have got it really bad.

"It's alright; just some lads; nothing to worry about" Brendan tried to tell him; he looked into his eyes. Those pretty blue eyes.

Steven shook his head; he couldn't stand not being allowed to protect him but their was nothing he could which devastated him to no end. He wished he could just take him away and comfort him.

"It's not alright; look at ya" Steven spoke as more tears came steaming down his face.

This was very hard for him to take in even though he did expect it. He hated what they did to him; after Brendan admitted what Seamus did to him throughout his childhood. The thought of anyone hurting him after that was too much to take.

"It's fine; I just want you to be alright,Steven" Brendan honestly told him; that all he wants. For Steven to be safe.

Steven shook his head again.

"I haven't been alright; ever since you went down; I was never alright, how could you have done that to me? You told me to move on but I didn't want to; I don't want to; I tried to make a go at things with Doug but he lost his life in the fire; that was my fault" Steven stopped halfway through his sentence.

He been meaning to say all these things for so long.

"If I never got involved with all the crap I got involved with; then the fire wouldn't have happened; would it? If you stayed then I wouldn't have gone back down that path" Steven paused again.

Brendan looked devastated for him.

"I lost my mum too; she died in my arms; I stopped her pain" Steven cried; hiding his face in his hands.

As his cries sounded muffled. With Brendan not knowing how to react as he tried to take in everything he was saying.

"Steven;I love you; you have been so strong" Brendan breathed though Steven took that the wrong way.

He looked up at Brendan again.

"You say you love me but you will just leave me again; you're not going to let me see you again; is that your game? Leave me for kicks; see if I can survive on my own for a year" Steven weakly replied.

He couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"No; I thought you be happy in time; I know it wasn't going to be perfect but I thought you be better off without me; you know" Brendan tried to say.

Though he knew from what he could see now; that that wasn't the case at all and him leaving was made things worse.

"No Brendan; no; I love you too and I would never ignore you; I was barely making it by while you went away; I sold the deli; I lost my flat; I have to live in this house right now; it's worse then the last one" Steven told him; telling him things he never knew.

All emotions were coming out of Steven though once again; Brendan seemed emotionless when it came to this.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know; I thought you would have been safe" Brendan spoke softly; now showing any feelings.

Apart from regret.

"No; the only reason I was safe before was because I had you by my side; nobody would have came near me but on my own; I'm just weak aren't I? An easy target" Steven wondered; putting himself down.

More tears came down; he was feeling sad because of what Brendan been through. He was feeling angry because of what he put him through and how he expects him to just pretend that they never happened.

"No; you're not weak; you're stronger than you think" Brendan tried to tell him; holding onto Steven's fragile hand.

Silence came once again.

...

_TCB_


End file.
